Two Hearts as One (RE-WRITE)
by navyshaderose
Summary: Original story is on my account XxCrystalFlarexX. This is a fan-fiction that follows Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog into a world of drama, romance, humor, and of course, smut. If you don't like boy x boy then you should leave.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The humidity was killing him. It was too hot and sticky, even sitting underneath the trees did little to relieve the discomfort. Although the morning was young, the sun was nearly febrile. It didn't help that his fur was mostly black. The ebony watched the lake's undulating surface with nothing particular on his mind. The sounds of nature were so soothing. He stretched his limbs and let out a small yawn.

 _If I weren't so drowsy,_ he thought, _perhaps I would tread the water for a while._

His eyelids grew heavy, soon the music of songbirds and the whispering of the lake lulled him into slumber.

 _He could see absolutely nothing. His surroundings were completely bleached, some form of intense light blinded him. He shielded his face the best he could, and after some time it finally dimmed. Blinking a few times, he stared straight ahead. The only thing that could be seen for miles was forestry and… snow? Though he could not feel the cold, he shivered. An imprint in the mess of tiny ice crystals had caught his attention. A set of two at a time, moving in a forward direction, seemingly in a hurry. Some kind of urge overcame him, he wanted to know where they were headed and why. He began to trek slowly, the impressions in the snow as his only guide._

Everything was fine. Or, for the most part anyway. Something was nagging at him, but he couldn't quite define what it was. But he did know one thing; there was nothing for the azure one to do. Nobody needed rescuing, which was a relief. But the fact left him in a state of ennui.

 _Well I'm not going to just sit here and let myself feel this way._ He told himself. Gazing up at the sky, he silently pondered for a minute. He wasn't in the mood to go for a run; he has done this nearly every day and it has begun to bore him. Everything was always the same, and so _bland._ Suddenly it struck him, _he needed a change of scenery._ But…. where to go on a muggy day like today? He could go to the ice cream parlour, except the lines will be excruciatingly long.

After some time of thinking, he came to the conclusion that every place would be busy, and he needed a place that wasn't public and was secluded….. And finally he knew where to go.

 _He could focus on nothing but the impressions, everything which surrounded him no longer mattered. He could hear no sound except his own light breathing, puffs of hot air rose into the frigid, and became visible with each exhale._

" _How long I have searched I do not know," he said into the empty air. "But I do know one thing. Time is only an illusion here, created only for a sense of security, but at the same time, a sense of fear."_

 _He wasn't aware of why he said these words, at first he wasn't even aware it was he who was speaking. He didn't know why he was so eager to search the barren woodland, but somehow, he felt that if he did, he would find something great. Something that would change him in some kind of unexplainable way. His walking abruptly ceased. He had reached a clearing, and the prints had ceased. Swiftly the snow began to melt, and before he knew it, the weather was warm and everything was green again. Almost as if the seasons had changed in the blink of an eye._

" _What is the meaning of this?" He wondered aloud, when he noticed a plump, oval object embedded into the rich, dark soil. It's pale golden shine contrasted greatly. He seemed increasingly aware of his surroundings now, it was as if his senses were heightened. He could hear every sound as the seasons began to change again, sounds from trickling streams to the rustle of every leaf, everything in sight had become more vibrant, no detail, no matter how excruciating, could not escape the sharpness of his ruby eyes. The scenery flowed so beautifully and gracefully from Winter to Spring, then Spring to Summer, then, Autumn, and back to Winter in a continuous loop. As it did, the object had split, and a new sproutling had bloomed from within._

With his speed quicker than that of sound, he arrived at his destination within seconds. Somehow the weather seemed hotter here, but perhaps it was because the area was more out in the open, and also at lower elevation than where his house was. He stopped to take in the ravishing scenery. The water glittered as the sun seemingly smiled upon it, and it gently lapped at the shoreline. The sound was no more than a silent whisper, and nothing else stirred. Until a slight movement caught his attention. He whirled around to find himself looking at a sleeping black and red hedgehog none other than Shadow, who turned over and promptly resumed steady breathing. _Nice day for a nap, eh?_ he thought in amusement. The sun was a bit higher now, and the temperature only rose. Beads of sweat began to form on his face. It was too hot to just stand there, he decided that he would go for a swim. He began to take off his gloves, shoes, and socks, then proceeded with the plan. With an outstretched leg, he dipped his toes into the water, testing the temperature. It was about as cold as lukewarm cereal. If he had been here earlier, the water would have almost been too cold to be in. But since the sun's been up, it has warmed the lake greatly. He trotted further in until he was up to his chest. The water was definitely cooler underneath the surface. A small shiver crawled up his spine. Sand felt like silk underneath his feet, and he couldn't resist squishing it. Amused, his lips curved slightly upwards into a little smile.

 _Shadow wasn't sure how long he had been static for, but it was long enough for the sproutling to become a sapling. At first there were no defining features, but as he kept a steady watch, large tendrils began to seep from the soil. They wrapped themselves continuously around the tree in some kind of gentle embrace. Yet, at the same time, their grip was like one of_ _a scared mother holding onto their child in a defensive manner. He could sense a wise being with a loving soul as the tree became enormous. At one point he had to bend backwards to see the tree. It loomed over him, it's magnificence was a bit intimidating. After what felt like forever, Branches hung down like ropes, except more delicate and beautiful. The lavender colored blossoms were in full bloom, and only added to that effect. Light seemingly glowed from it's core. It pulsed softly, almost like a heartbeat. Slowly, he reached out with his hand and placed his palm on on the trunk. He was filled with warmth and fondness, and he smiled. He could feel it's life force becoming one with his, he could feel the beast touch his mind. He didn't think a plant could have a mind, much less a tree. But he could feel it there, he could feel its presence. A bold, feminine voice spoke to him._

" _Stay strong in pursuit of your dreams, Shadow, do not let fear get in the way! Speak your mind,_

 _do what is right... even if it hurts." Just as quick as it started, everything blurred, then faded to black._


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow awoke with a sudden jerk, he wasn't quite sure what had transpired. For a moment he couldn't even remember where he was. His dream was so surreal, like a world straight from a fantasy book. But now he could recall, he was back in his uneventful, shitty life.

He wished he could fall back asleep and live in his dream, stay there and not have to give a damn about the real world. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched out his limbs once more. Now... what did that tree say to him? Ah, yes... he remembered now. " _Do what is right... even if it hurts."_

Whatever the hell that's supposed to mean. Not like it matters, it was just a stupid dream anyway. Though... it _was_ rather nice. He looked around, curious of whether or not he was still alone. A groan escaped his throat as he caught sight of a blue hedgehog walking towards him.

 _What does he want now?_ He quickened his pace, and stopped in front of the black and red animal. With a lopsided grin, he said,

"Oh, hey Shads…"  
"Faker." he replied with a nod, acknowledging his presence.

"So, um… looks like you're awake!"

"And you're still alive? Shame…. It wouldn't matter, I wouldn't come to your funeral anyway _."_

Hearing that, Sonic took a step backwards with an indignant look on his face.

"Thank you, so much for that." He rolled his eyes. "You know, that's just great"

"C'mon, I was only joking." He smirked as he stood up, brushing away any dirt or sand that resided on his body. As annoying as the hero was, he didn't mind having him for company. Honestly, it was better than being alone. Or at least, most of the time.

"Well, it wasn't a very funny joke." The azure hedgehog huffed.

"Or maybe," Shadow replied, "you just don't have a sense of humor!"

"Hey, I can be hilarious if I wanted to."  
"Or really? Go ahead, try to make me laugh."

"But i don't want to!"

"Fine." Just as the ebony began to cross his arms, he noticed something peculiar. The faker was drenched! "Were you... swimming?" He wore a face of uncertainty.

In return, he got a face that well expresses the words " _Well, duh!"_

"Did you expect me to sit here and shrivel like a raisin in this kind of heat?"

"You would deserve it. After all, you are rather weak and pathetic."

"That's not very nice!"  
"Who said I was nice?"

"...Good point..."

"Also, I thought you were afraid of water?"

Sonic just smirked. "I suppose you wouldn't believe me if I told you that _I_ ," he replied, jutting a thumb towards himself. "have been getting swimming lessons for the past few months."

Shadow raised a brow as if to say " _Oh?"_ , but then just shrugged and retorted,

"It's about time, Faker. Of all the times you almost drowned, I'd think you would've got that done sooner."

"The thought never crossed my mind; not until Vanilla brought it up in a conversation. She was so enthusiastic about it, I couldn't say no!"

"So... you weren't even a little skeptical?"

"Well of course I was, but I did it anyway. I think I might have been more inclined to refuse though if Knuckles and I hadn't made that bet..."

"What was the bet?" Although he asked, he didn't seem interested in the slightest. Of course, that didn't stop the hero from speaking.

"It's nothing drastic. He told me that if I learned to swim he would arrange a party at his house especially for me, but if I didn't, he would arrange the party anyway and kick me out if I showed up." At this point Shadow chuckled.

"Good thing that didn't happen, he would've sent your sorry ass to the moon!"

The hero shrugged off the rude remark and replied;

"Doesn't matter, I mostly just wanted to prove to him that I could do it." All of a sudden, a low grumble sounded from the depths of his stomach. _How embarrassing._ He thought, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Shads _,_ do you wanna, like, grab a bite to eat or something?"

"Not hungry."

"Have you eaten anything _at all_ today?"

"No."

 _Why did he have to be so hard-headed?_

"You should come with me anyway. _I_ am absolutely starving!"

The ebony's brows creased.

"What are you, two? Do you need someone to hold your hand and walk you there?"

The expression on Sonic's face became vexed.

"Do you _have_ to be so _discourteous?"_

"You're always thinking about yourself, _hedgehog._ It's getting really old."

"You know what's getting really old?" The azure one said, gritting his teeth. His patience was wearing thin. "Your attitude, that's what! I offered to take you somewhere, but you declined! So don't try to tell me that I only think of myself!"

"You were hungry, I wasn't. You only asked because you obviously can't go alone!"  
"I didn't _want_ to go alone! You were here all by yourself and I thought that you could use some company!" Shadow was silent for a moment, then asked,  
"Why would you care?"

The hero replied,

"Why _wouldn't_ I care?"

The ebony tried to say something, but words failed him. He squirmed uncomfortably under the other's stare. _Tell him you're sorry, you moron!_ His thoughts scolded angrily. _But what if he doesn't accept my apology?_ He argued. _Of course he'll accept, he's Sonic the damn hedgehog!_ He continued to battle his thoughts for a few more moments, but was suddenly alarmed when his friend turned to leave. _Do something, quick! Before it's too late!_

"Sonic, wait..." He said quietly. At first he wasn't even sure he heard him, but then he stopped.

"Sonic, I... I shouldn't have acted the way I did..." The hedgehog was quiet for a minute, then, without looking back, he said,

"Go on."

Shadow fidgeted nervously as he searched for words. Heat began to sweep across his face.

"I-It was rude and uncalled for, you didn't deserve it..."

"And?"

"A-and I... I'm sorry..."

"That's more like it. I'll forgive you, but there's a catch." When he turned to face the ebony hedgehog, there was a huge grin planted onto his face. "You'll have to let me take you out some time!"

There was a long pause.

"Uhhh... Sonic... Are you asking me... on a date...?" he questioned, unsure.

Sonic stiffened, the grin slowly fading into a horrified expression as sudden realization dawned on him.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to go!" But before he got lucky enough to turn and leave, the ink-black and red-striped hedgehog grabbed him by the arm.

"You're not going _anywhere_ until you answer my question, _Faker._ "


End file.
